


See You Later

by bealovelylady



Series: UshiHina Mini Fics [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Swap, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Time, High School, M/M, Scents & Smells, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: Waking up felt strange, like his skin was too tight on his body or something. His clothes felt too loose in stark contrast. And his sheets were way too soft. He startled his eyes open and it took him a good five minutes of staring at the ceiling trying to even comprehend whatthatwas.When his mind slowly registered that he was staring at the ceiling of a room, he then took to finding out, what room. Because these definitely weren’t his sheets. Or his volleyball posters. Or his mess.Or his tiny, tiny body.“What the-!” he screamed so loud he thought the walls might have shook, but the voice that yelled those words was not his voice.No, this was the voice of a weak little pip squeak.This was Hinata’s voice.





	See You Later

**Author's Note:**

> Idk the title sucks y’all lmao
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“Now, kiss!”

Ushijima stared blankly at first the small popsicle stick in his hand, and then at the equally dumbfounded redhead sitting opposite him. The room began to spin. He wanted to complain and say this had all been a horribly, terrible idea. I mean, who invites the rival team over for a bonding game night right after a big match? Apparently the coaches of both of their teams, that’s who. And said coaches weren’t even there! 

And now they were playing the King’s Game and the kid with the blond streak was all gung-ho and every eye in the room was on him and he couldn’t... breathe... 

They expected him to kiss... Hinata Shouyo?!

“Just like, on the cheek!” cackled the bald Karasuno kid. 

“No way-“ he finally croaked out, but Hinata’s teammates were already goading the tiny boy off his ass and he was bright red almost to his kneecaps and he wouldn’t meet Ushijima’s eye, but what else was new? But this... this was very new, and Ushijima was... uncomfortable. 

His doom came slowly towards him in the form of a tiny body on shaky legs, and Ushijima’s dread grew. It was like a giant, crashing tidal wave. His vision was going black, or had he closed his eyes? 

He waited.

There was the tiniest yelp and then several voices cried out in concern and Ushijima opened his eyes again. 

Just in time to see Hinata falling headfirst towards him, face blank with fear, his foot pressed over an abandoned ramune bottle. Ushijima’s hands flew out but it was way too late. 

Hinata’s skull cracking against his own was thunderously loud, and his whole head screamed in sudden pain, his eyes going white now. 

And then he was out, a tiny body falling on top of him like dead weight. 

x

Waking up felt strange, like his skin was too tight on his body or something. His clothes felt too loose in stark contrast. And his sheets were way too soft. He startled his eyes open and it took him a good five minutes of staring at the ceiling trying to even comprehend what _that_ was. 

When his mind slowly registered that he was staring at the ceiling of a room, he then took to finding out, what room. Because these definitely weren’t his sheets. Or his volleyball posters. Or his mess.

Or his tiny, tiny body. 

“What the-!” he screamed so loud he thought the walls might have shook, but the voice that yelled those words was not his voice.

No, this was the voice of a weak little pip squeak. 

This was Hinata’s voice.

He’d only heard it a handful of times, but once had really been enough. You didn’t forget Hinata or anything about him after meeting him just once. Hinata had been running loops around Ushijima’s head for almost six months now.

Had the damn brat embedded so far in his brain that Ushijima was hallucinating he _was_ him now?? He wiggled his toes and fingers. They felt like toes and fingers moving, and he knew they were connected to the body he was in, but it wasn’t his body. Looking over the crest of his chest, the little toes were way closer than usual. 

He sat up so fast that blood rushed out of his head and back in. That white-blind moment left him a very good impression that he wasn’t dreaming. 

He lifted his hands and stared at tiny fingers, wiggled them, turned them. Stared at slim arms and pale skin. Stared at light brown freckles. He wore goofy boxers in a bright green print, yellow and blue volleyballs on them, and below that were skinny legs and small feet. He flexed his toes again and noted the surprisingly impressive calf muscles. More freckles doted more pale skin. 

He touched his chest and felt a t-shirt, pulled it out to see something more ridiculous than the boxers, an old Karasuno shirt. He released it with a disgusted choke of saliva. There was that high voice again. 

He touched his head, felt his face that felt absolutely unfamiliar, felt the huge floof of hair that was nothing like his own. He blinked, feeling all of a sudden very stiff. He cleared his throat and slowly swiveled his head to the side. 

The room was small and messy, the opposite of his own, and he scrunched his tiny hands in soft sheets as he stared in horror at the unfamiliar surroundings. 

Opposite the bed sat a small dresser with a mirror atop it. Ushijima blinked once, twice, big, brown eyes. Then he raised a hand and noted the reflection matched his actions. 

The hand didn’t look so small next to the face to match it, next to the wild nest of bright red hair. Freckles smattered pale skin and his pink lips were small and open in a gape, brown eyes huge and unblinking, and he thought for a moment, _This can’t be fucking real life._

But it was, it seemed. 

All he remembered last night was that stupid King’s Game, clumsy Hinata tripping, the insane pain from being head butted by the most headstrong person alive... 

Ushijima laughed then. It was a crisp, high, melodious sound, nothing like his own deep rumble. He laughed louder and harder, let his voice ring around the small room. He laughed and laughed until the bedroom door slammed open and a tinier version of Hinata shouted, “Baka-Shouyo, Mom says to be quiet!!”

Round brown eyes stared back at Ushijima and he waited for the scream of horror upon realizing that a stranger was in her brother’s bed, but it never came. The little redhead just stared at her brother, he staring back. 

And he realized suddenly that he was the only one who was different, who knew... He woodenly climbed out of bed and followed Hinata’s sister through a foreign house, into a warm kitchen. 

A warm arm hugged around his head and a voice laughed in his ear. He felt a kiss pressed to his mess of hair. 

“You could have at least combed your hair or put on pants, Shouyo, darling.”

He stared up at a woman that could only be Hinata’s mother. She was tall, but he had to remind himself it was just because he was short now, and he felt a crick in his mind’s neck forming, unused to looking up at people. He frowned in annoyance, and his mother blinked in surprise.

“Bad dream, Shouyo?”

He fixed his face and shook his head, padding silently to the breakfast table where Hinata’s sister sat, sitting down next to her in silence. 

He tried to collect his sanity over pancakes and orange juice. It didn’t work very well.

x

“God, Hinata, how do you live like this?” Ushijima muttered as he gingerly picked up around Hinata’s room. He’d changed out of his pajamas into jeans and a shirt, just for the sake of not having to see those ridiculous boxers or the tiny legs below them. Hinata seemed to prefer boxer briefs for daily wear, as well as skinny jeans and t-shirts with ridiculous sayings or characters on them. Ushijima had picked the least offensive of them all, a plain blue one with an orange and green chest pocket. Everything around him smelled like the tiny orange haired dufus. 

Feeling satisfied with a cleaner room, Ushijima sat down and tried to evaluate his life. Would this be it forever, doomed to a tiny body with crazy powerful legs? He massaged at calves under denim fabric. Hinata did have a nice body, even for it being so small. It was kind of... cute...

From the corner of Ushijima’s eye, a thankful distraction, he noted something that looked a little out of place, considering how neatly it was put away, almost like it was more hidden than tidied. He leaned forward and nudged at it, the spine of a small black notebook. It wasn’t anything special in appearance, but Ushijima felt like he was holding something he shouldn’t be touching. He placed it on the bed beside him, crossed his legs, leaned against the wall. He ran small hands over slim thighs and was sure it was just this whole situation that had him so on edge. He picked up the book again. 

The first page was blank, and Ushijima thought for a heart-leaping moment that this was just an unused notebook after all, but then he flipped to the next page, and writing was squished on black lines, small letters written by a small hand. Ushijima’s hand writing was illegible at worst and disastrous at best. Hinata’s was small, prim, easy to read for someone who seemed very air-headed. That feeling of trespassing came again, but Ushijima read the first line anyways. 

_People would make fun of me for having a journal like this, but it’s not a diary. I just need to tell_ someone _these thoughts, and this notebook is the best solution I’ve found so far, so here goes._

_I don’t think I’m normal._

Ushijima slammed the cover shut and tossed the book under his (Hinata’s) pillow, eyes wide in shock, fingers shaking. Then he sank down to the pillow and hugged it to his face, shutting his eyes tight. 

He’d touched the forbidden fruit and nibbled off a bite, and though he knew he shouldn’t, he was deathly curious. 

And that’s why he shouldn’t. 

x

Ushijima felt, in a word, uncomfortable. Even though the clothes fit his body perfectly, they felt too small, three sizes smaller than anything he’d ever worn before. He’d looked at them laying on Hinata’s bed and felt very sure they wouldn’t fit, even though he’d pulled them out of Hinata’s closet, and they were Hinata’s clothes. The school uniform felt unfamiliar: a gakuran was much more restrictive than his normal blazer, but at least the color was better. Ushijima couldn’t get himself to look at the volleyball uniform though, as he stuffed it into a gym bag with Hinata’s name emblazoned on it in orange thread. 

He wished he was better at faking illness, though he did actually feel a little queasy as he made his way down an unfamiliar path to a school he’d never visited, but the body he was in seemed to move on autopilot. He wasn’t sure what he’d say if he met Hinata’s friends or teammates. Should he try to explain what had happened or should he act like nothing was wrong? ...Yeah.

It wasn’t long before he was forced to choose an option. An elbow bumped into his shoulder and Ushijima looked up (god, that was weird in and of itself), looking up at a snarky face, flat, black hair. He knew this face, but the name escaped him. “Hey,” he mumbled weakly. 

And that was all it took for the black haired kid to pull a face. “What’s wrong with you, Hinata?”

“I don’t feel so good,” mumbled Ushijima as he clutched at his stomach with tiny hands. The ground was closer than he’d ever remembered it being, but that was just because he was short. It still shocked him, and he clapped a hand over his mouth. Soft lips moved against the palm of his hand, sweaty. Hinata tasted salty. 

“We don’t even have a game coming up; did you eat something funny last night?”

“I don’t know,” choked out Ushijima as a hand slapped hard across his back. He yelped high and shocked in a voice that could not be a man’s. 

“Chill out, Hinata. Come on, it’s time for class.” The boy kneaded Hinata’s shoulder and Ushijima followed him blindly, a shiver as heat seemed to sink in through his gakuran from the hand at his shoulder. In his bag, the journal burned a hole, and in his head swam words he shouldn’t know. 

_Not normal._

Thankfully, he found his seat quickly, since it was the only one that was empty. He learned the black haired boy’s name when the teacher called him. Kageyama-kun.

x

Ushijima fingered at the uniform in his gym bag. Around him clambered voices he didn’t know, teammates joking and making fun, all good teammate-type stuff, but he wasn’t in on any of the jokes. They knew him, but he didn’t know them. He felt nauseous again. 

“Come on, Hinataaa-!” sang an extremely annoying voice. Ushijima whipped his head around and stared at the buzzheaded kid, begging his eyes not to go cross-eyed in annoyance. The kid giggled and grinned at Ushijima. “Put your uniform on already! Usually you’re the one dragging everyone else out to the gym!”

“He’s not normal,” Kageyama said in a dead voice, dark eyes fixated on Ushijima, and he felt his skin crawl. Hinata’s handwritten words were haunting him. “Different than usual,” he added for clarification at the raised eyebrows and jokes on the tips of tongues. Everyone shut their mouths and giggled, like it was really funny. Ushijima didn’t find it so amusing. 

“Come onnnn, Hinataaaaa!” whined the only kid who might be smaller than Hinata, sporting that streak of blond as gaudy as his voice. Ushijima cringed. He’d seen them all play; they weren’t bad, but this was grating for him. He felt so uncomfortable; he wanted to crawl out of this skin he was in. He felt small and breathless. He raised his hand and pressed his wrist to his nose, the only thing he’d found that calmed him, somehow. He inhaled deep of the scent at the small, fragile wrist, Hinata’s body wash and natural scent. He scratched at his hair. It was a fight to not comb it or cut it all off. 

Kageyama was the first to shuffle out, mumbling something snarky about Hinata being shy, and everyone followed him. The last out the door was a sweet-looking silver haired guy, who watched Hinata for a moment, and then gave him a soft smile. 

“If you’re unwell, you can go home early, Hinata-kun.”

Ushijima didn’t know what possessed him, but he shook his head. “I’m all right.”

The silver haired boy beamed and nodded. “Don’t take too long, then.”

And then Ushijima was alone, in an unfamiliar locker room, an unfamiliar uniform on his body and pressed between his fingers. He numbly unclothed and pulled on the gym uniform, an atrocity of visually attacking colors, and he tried to pull himself together. 

_Be normal._

x

His hand lay lifeless, limp against a soft blanket, his eyes staring off into space. He wanted to scold himself for having the book in his hand again, but everyday was torture and he needed to know better, needed to study Hinata so he could emulate him. Hinata’s friends were getting way too annoyingly concerned. 

But it was still an invasion of privacy. Even though right now he was Hinata, he wasn’t Hinata at all. And Hinata had written in this book things he couldn’t even tell that black haired kid. Or the one with the nice smile and the beauty mark. Things he’d only ever been able to tell this little black book. 

Ushijima’s fingers twitched, tightened on slightly rough material, the cover of the book. His other hand traversed mindlessly over unfamiliar terrain, over a chest and abs he didn’t recognize by touch like his own. He missed his body, which was a strange feeling by itself. Put atop that everything else, and Ushijima felt overwhelmed. Maybe he should write in a journal. Was Hinata stuck in his body? Was he having a blast? Or was he somehow split and Hinata was... gone? 

That felt even worse, so he dismissed the thought and went back to imagining Hinata in his body. Was he impressed with Ushijima’s dick? Ew, no, Hinata, keep my pants on. It was uncomfortable enough to wash this body, to deal with morning wood by waiting it out. 

He needed a distraction, for real now. He turned over violently and pulled the book open, the first page of writing already opened. Ushijima traced small, pretty handwriting as he read. 

_I don’t know when it started. I just noticed it one day. I’d always had mostly guys around me, but why was he suddenly different? He was illuminated almost, hotter than anyone else when he touched me. He was a friend, but my mind ran away from me at night, and soon it was hard to just be around him. Thankfully, I graduated the next year, and we went to different schools. But I still think about him, at night, when I shouldn’t, and I know I’m not normal._

Ushijima fingered again at letters, flipped pages mindlessly, restlessly. Hinata’s words were comforting and completely unsettling. He could feel a Hinata he didn’t know in them, a Hinata that maybe no one else knew either. But he wanted to know. 

He’d always taken the kid to be a little bit on the dumb side, a little flighty, but these words said something different, spoke of someone mature beyond his years, someone deeply troubled by his own self, and Ushijima thought he could relate to that. Better than the rowdy, annoying little pip squeak he’d thought Hinata Shouyo was, this Hinata was warm and kind and thoughtful. 

He read more, but at some point he didn’t know if he was actually reading or dreaming it up. The words on the pages became more ridiculous as Hinata told more about himself, about who he was discovering himself to be. Ushijima fell asleep like inside a fever dream, too warm in his clothes, needing to shed them off. He tossed in bed and let the book fall closed, and he shut his eyes to shut out a voice in his head, soft and sad and something he heard when he spoke aloud now. 

Hinata’s voice, and it was beautiful. He pressed a slim wrist to his nose and felt his body drown in warmth, but he ignored it for sleep calling his name. 

x

“Feeling better?” Kageyama asked as he eyes Ushijima. It was Saturday, but practice was mandatory, and Ushijima had walked to school in his uniform. It clung to Hinata’s skin, and he lifted it out to wave in air.

“Yeah,” he cheered with a fake smile, too wide to be convincing, but Kageyama seemed satisfied as he turned away with a snarky remark of, “Glad to have you back, weirdo.”

Ushijima sank to the bench, the little black book burning a hole in his gym bag. He stuffed his change of clothes on top of it and shut his eyes to the nausea that came more often now then not. His body ached sometimes like growing pains, but he ignored it as best he could, pressing a wrist to his nose and trying to just breathe. 

Practice blurred by and he felt like he was swimming, but playing was freeing, even in this small body. It had been for Hinata too, according to that book and his friends, and Ushijima could tell from how fine-tuned and automatic this body’s reactions and jumps were. It felt amazing to sync with Kageyama like Hinata did. This was new too. He didn’t think he disliked it. His body felt warmer than it should, and his guilty mind knew why. 

Water ran cool over his sweat-soaked body and finally Ushijima could breathe again, not suffocated by people he didn’t know, by a game that felt unfamiliar because of this body. The air in the gym was like breathing on wet fire, and the ice cold tile of the shower was a welcome reprieve, even as his teeth chattered against the cold. He reluctantly turned the water a little warmer, and stared forlornly down at this slim body. 

It had been two weeks now, and he’d become used to seeing the slim legs and torso, to the ground closer than it should be and his teammates taller than him. He’d grown used to the warmth that came with Hinata’s erections too. He’d punished himself with reading more of that journal every night and this body seemed set on punishing him for it. It was getting ridiculous hiding dirty boxers and grinding against sheets in a heated fit. 

So why couldn’t he just jack off like normal guys? Sure, it wasn’t his body, but every dude had a cock and masturbated, and he couldn’t imagine Hinata in his body had been able to resist temptation either. The voices of his male teammates spoke around him, muffled from the next room, and he felt the heat again. 

Hinata wasn’t normal, but at least he was very aware of the fact, and it was way more than Ushijima could say about himself. He reached down and wrapped his hand around a small cock, though it was average sized in his small hands, and he rubbed slowly, from base to tip. He shivered violently into the feeling, sinking against the tile wall. He let the water warm over his back. 

“Sorry, Hinata,” he muttered. He tried to think of what usually made him horny, but Hinata’s body rejected his fantasies and instead chose its own. When he came, he couldn’t believe how relieved he felt, how light for finally giving in, like he was Hinata discovering himself for the very first time. He washed Hinata’s body meekly and then pressed that slim wrist flat under his nose. He sank to the floor for a moment to gather himself, and then he stepped out into the small shower area, drying off and quickly pulling on lightweight capri sweats and a black tee shirt with something that was probably a movie quote on it. Kageyama was waiting for him in the locker room, the rest of the team waiting outside in the gym. He didn’t notice anything was wrong until he looked at Sugawara’s face. 

He heard a door slam shut and he swiveled his head slowly, the last to be in the loop, and he exhaled out his silent shock. 

“Hinata...” his body breathed out, standing tall and big and awkward in the space of the Karasuno gym, sporting small maroon and white shorts, a plain white tee on top, and a look he’d never seen before on his own face. 

“Hina-“ He caught himself. “Ushijima...san,” he choked out, his head going suddenly light and dizzy. It was a battle to stay upright. 

“What are you doing here, Ushijima-san?” tore Daichi’s voice through the stifling silence; god bless that man, Ushijima thought. He watched his own eyes go a little wide. 

“Daichi-san...” his voice trembled out, and it was eerie to hear it after so long, to hear it so unsure of itself, so caring and warm. 

He stepped forward on shaky legs and plowed on in dead silence, Hinata’s teammates staring at his back. He stalked past Hinata in his body, but then thought better of it and turned around. He grabbed at his own arm and pulled the tall body with him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his face go red, an unsightly color on him, and he bit at his cheek in anger. He pulled Hinata around the gym, around the school, to the back, under the shade of a large oak tree. And finally he turned to look up at himself, to study his new red visage. To sigh wearily.

“Took you long enough, dumb ass,” he mumbled in Hinata’s voice, words Hinata would never say, not like this, and Hinata starred down at him with dark olive eyes, wide and frightened, even though now he was the bigger man. 

Ushijima dug something out of his gym bag and pressed it to Hinata’s large hands. “Sorry,” he mumbled. He watched olive eyes fall down to the book in his hands. 

Hinata’s face went deathly pale, which was an accomplishment for Ushijima’s slightly tanned skin. Ushijima felt uncomfortable watching it happen. 

“You read it?” It was a question, but also one that begged not to be answered. His voice broke on the next words. “Don’t tell me, Ushi-“

“Sorry,” Ushijima said again, uselessly. He felt guilty, but it was too late. The silence stifled him. 

“I want my body back, Hinata,” he huffed, finally, unable to bear it anymore. He tugged at a familiar white tee shirt sleeve, felt incredibly small staring up at his tall self. Was this how Hinata had always felt? He felt bad now. He pressed his wrist to his nose, very much a nervous reaction by now than anything conscious. Dark olive eyes, wide, watched him inhale slowly and exhale again. Hinata trembled. 

“I don’t know how, Ushijima-san,” Hinata whined weakly. He watched Ushijima like a hawk, shaking like a leaf, scared in that giant body. It was almost comical, but Ushijima couldn’t laugh, didn’t feel like it at all. 

“You dumb ass, this is all-“ He breathed in slowly, irritated at the way his voice wasn’t sure, “your fault.”

“Ushijima-san,” Hinata said again, but Ushijima didn’t detect the way his voice sounded different than before, until a hand cupped around his elbow, and Ushijima caught sight of Hinata pressing the black book to his chest out of the corner of his eye. “Why did you read it?”

“I had to know how to behave like you!” defended Ushijima in a rush. He didn’t know why he felt so irritated. It wasn’t like he didn’t owe Hinata a lot of apologies, like he was the one at fault. “Do you know how frustrating it is-!”

Olive eyes stared at him, dead. “Of course I know,” said a flat voice. Ushijima’s eyes shot up, hazel going wide, pupils over-dilating under the shadow of his tall body. His own face was staring back at him, expressionless, eyes so sad that he wanted to cry. His grip tightened on Hinata’s tiny waist. He could barely hold himself together.

“Let’s just fix this-“ he tried. “Please,” he added, short. His words were betraying him, and he could only watch the ground now. 

“How can you say that after you-“ His large hand shook on Hinata’s slim elbow, and Ushijima didn’t realize he ran this warm. 

And suddenly the sky was blocked out and his vision went a little dark, and he jerked his head up to stare wide-eyed at himself, at Hinata in his body, at the fire in his olive eyes. And he was very scared, for the first time in his life. He was petrified. Hinata growled at him, but his voice broke when he asked, “How could you, Ushijima?”

Ushijima gripped at the wall behind him, rough brick scraping over soft palms covered in calluses. “Hinata,” he wheezed out, petrified. His head softly hit the wall behind him as he tilted his whole head up to see himself. Hinata’s expression made his face unrecognizable. He wanted to cry, though he’d never felt that desire before. But he knew this was frustration, this was sadness, these were tears burning in his eyes. “I didn’t read it all, Hinata.”

Hinata dropped his arms down, but he still had Ushijima cornered against the wall. “You didn’t?”

“No, I only read... I don’t know, a few pages.”

“You read about him? And Kageyama?”

Ushijima nodded, swallowed harshly. 

“And my first kiss?”

Ushijima blinked, thought back. He’d stopped somewhere around there. He nodded anyways.

He listened as his own voice broke over the next words, starred in some kind of petrified awe as his own face transformed almost beautifully. 

“And you read about... yourself?”

Ushijima swallowed roughly now, his throat very dry. “No-“ he croaked out. He couldn’t remember. Something about himself? He stared up at Hinata. “What did you-“ _What did you write about me, Hinata?_

Hinata melted to the ground, into a squat, and the sun blinded Ushijima suddenly. He squinted, looked down. It was hard to see, but he thought his broad shoulders were shaking. He reached a hand out just to see if they were. He didn’t expect to grip into warm skin and thick muscle, but he did, reflexively, not his own reflexes. Olive eyes went wide, a head tilting back and up. 

“What about me?” Ushijima choked out again. He felt his legs give way and he sank down, Hinata’s small butt hitting bitting concrete. His vision blurred white at the edges, and he felt uncomfortably warm. He felt his own eyes on him, and he shook. 

Suddenly those eyes looked away, a heavy sigh into the air. Then a laugh, and it sounded foreign in his low register. Ushijima looked up at Hinata, hands trembling, nails scraping over pavement. 

“You know, Ushijima, you’re so lucky. Your body, and your skills. You’re a natural at everything, I can tell. I didn’t know how to do anything but I did it all like second nature anyways.” Wide hands lifted, palms flat up. “Do you even know how incredible your body is?” 

Hinata flexed the thick, long fingers, spread them out again. And then he reached forward and slid those big hands over knobby knees, down slim thighs, until Hinata was sinking down over Ushijima, crowding him into a cage again, blocking the sun. Ushijima stared up wide at him. 

“I really... like this body, Ushijima-san, but I don’t want to keep it. I have no right to.” A slow, heavy breath. “So you’re right. We should fix this.” Hinata was tilting his head and leaning closer. Ushijima could feel warm breath over his forehead. His lap was insanely interesting suddenly; he burned with discomfort, with something else. He didn’t dare look up. 

“If we fix this, please promise... it won’t be like before. If you keep...” But Hinata never finished his sentence. Ushijima made the mistake of looking up, and he could only blink before warm, thick lips sank against his own thin ones. He couldn’t breathe. He felt weightless and very grounded. A smell as comforting as his bed after a long practice sank around him, into his nostrils. He realized suddenly that Hinata still smelled like Hinata even when he was in Ushijima’s body. And he wasn’t kissing himself. 

Hinata was kissing him. And he was kissing back. 

“Of course it won’t be the same,” Ushijima heard himself say as Hinata pulled back, as he momentarily felt his head lift to follow. He sank back against the brick wall with a feeling of heavy disappointment that it was over. He blinked. 

“You should read the rest of it, Ushijima, if you want. That’s okay.”

Ushijima couldn’t even register something being pressed into his hand, could only acutely feel Hinata pulling away from him. 

“Hinata...”

“Let’s... talk later. When I’ve calmed down.”

And then Hinata was gone, and Ushijima was left shaking in his tiny body, unsure of what had even happened, only knowing his lips tingled and his body ached with loneliness he’d never known before. 

x 

The journal felt heavy, very heavy. Ushijima didn’t even want to look at it as he held it in his hands. His elbows pressed into knobby knees, and he sat hunched over on the edge of Hinata’s bed. He fell to his side and pressed two fingers carefully to his lips, horrified that he hadn’t felt more... repulsed. Were the feelings this body felt his own, or were they Hinata’s gut reactions? If he read the journal, would he figure it out?

Ushijima rolled over and laid an arm across his eyes, waiting for the pain behind his forehead to disappear, but it remained. When Hinata’s mother called him to dinner, he claimed to feel sick, and he laid in bed like that until sleep came for him, fitful as it was.

Morning came too soon with chirping birds and bright sunlight. 

x

“What’s this~?” sang Hinata’s little sister after she’d run into his room to terrorize him out of bed. She grabbed the black journal with her tiny hands and waved it triumphantly in the air. 

He reacted so fast that it was almost scary. He lunged forward from the bed and seized the journal, pulling it back towards his chest so forcefully that she pulled away and nearly fell backwards, her eyes wide and already brimming with tears.

“It’s not yours!” he yelled, too loud. He’d never been so loud, and in Hinata’s voice, it was shrill and hysterical. The sister blinked wide, tears falling already, but Ushijima just clutched the journal to his chest, curling around it. 

He watched Natsu storm out to go tell on him, and he stared in disbelief down at the black book. It wasn’t like it meant anything to him personally... 

Reluctantly, he opened the book and laid his head down, curling up on the small bed that smelled like Hinata. Words blurred for a moment, and he had to blink to focus on the small, neat writing. He’d read this part before, he thought vaguely, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the words. Hinata, despite his verbal lack of vocabulary, seemed surprisingly skilled at writing his feelings down. Well, there were still a lot of sound effects and smiley faces involved, but Ushijima found himself understanding it. 

He flipped a page and came to a section he hadn’t read before. It spoke of how hard Hinata had tried, to play in the volleyball team, to get along with Kageyama. Somewhere along the lines, his crush blurred into respect for a teammate, and Ushijima felt like he was in Hinata’s heart as he watched the deep trust of two friends bloom on the pages before him. He got so lost in the stories of Hinata and Karasuno that he didn’t notice the skip in days between entries. 

He shivered unconsciously when the writing picked back up in a more somber tone, less sound effects and smileys. _I haven’t been sleeping very well lately, and I know exactly why._

_He’s so intimidating, I don’t know whether I want to fight him or be like him. He looks like he’s never had to work hard for anything in his life, like everything just goes well for him all the time. It’s frustrating, but it also makes me want to try so much harder._

_I want to stand on his stage one day, battle on the opposite side of the court as him one day. I want to win against him and show him what I’m really made of._

_I want to make Ushijima eat his words._

Ushijima’s eyes froze on the neatly written letters of his own name. He hadn’t expected to see them in here, didn’t even realize that Hinata had thought about him like that. He hadn’t been at all impressed by the pip squeak and had certainly forgotten his name, but Hinata had become fixated on his existence. 

He tried to think back to the party, the night before he’d ended up in this body. Hinata hadn’t _seemed_ overly familiar with him. In fact, the two had spent most of the evening ignoring each other. If it hadn’t have been for that game... 

Ushijima swallowed and kept reading. 

_I told Sugawara today that I’m gay. He simply smiled at me. I think I felt compelled to tell him because I see the way he looks at Daichi, and I thought he would understand. He patted my head and told me it was okay. I felt so relieved that I cried. He’s the first I’ve ever told, and the first who ever accepted me for who I truly was._

_He asked me who I liked, but I couldn’t tell him. He’d be shocked for sure. It’s a secret that I’m even more scared to let out than being gay. Telling Sugawara I’m gay now actually seems easy compared to that secret._

_I want to tell someone though. I’m ashamed to write it down but I want to tell someone... My feelings are only growing and it’s suffocating because I don’t understand them. I wonder if Kageyama would accept me like Sugawara has. I want to tell Kageyama sometimes, so badly that I feel the words leave me breathless, but every time I get too scared. Kageyama is the one person I can’t lose, not now._

_If I don’t have Kageyama, how can I ever hope to make Ushijima notice me?_

Ushijima closed the journal for a moment, his thumbs between the pages. He closed his eyes, tried to process. He’d glimpsed the words out of the corner of his eye and he understood what Hinata was hinting at. Everything made sense now, but he didn’t know if he wanted to accept the reality of it. It hurt his head. 

Why him? What was so special about Ushijima? He’d always felt he was dull and no fun, but Hinata saw him as something... cool. He’d only ever had volleyball, just like Hinata, so he understood that part of it, but unlike Hinata, the only person he’d ever looked up to was the person he envisioned he could be in the future. 

So why was Hinata... why had this little, bratty small chosen him of all people to fall in love with? He opened the journal again and read the words fully now, to ensure the truth of them. 

_I can’t get him out of my head. I’m in love with Ushijima. My heart is so stupid for choosing him of all people, but every time I see him, or even just think of him, it hits me. I want him. I feel raw inside; these emotions are raw and grating. I don’t want to feel this hopeless, but I can’t help my heart. It wants what it can never have, and who can really fault it?_

_Ushijima is wonderful and perfect and so handsome. I can’t help myself; I really... like him._

“You idiot!” Ushijima huffed angrily, closing and tossing the book into a pile of laundry. He shoved his palms into his eyes, praying to wake up from this nightmare. He could still feel his lips against these he owned for now. It gave him heartburn. He swallowed dryly. 

“You dummy,” he murmured as he tightly shut his eyes. 

x

Volleyball felt dull; Ushijima had never thought it possible. He sat on the bench along the side wall of the gym and stared in shock down at the water bottle in his small hands. When had he come to recognize these hands as his own? When had his playing ever hinged on his feelings? 

The bench creaked beside him and he glanced in shock to the side. Daichi sat there, studying him. Ushijima didn’t know what to except to hear from his mouth, but Daichi looked like he was working over some tough words.

“Do you still love volleyball, Hinata?”

Ushijima blinked, sat up fast. “Of course I do!” he nearly yelled. What was wrong with him? Two weeks in Hinata’s body left him with an eerie taste of familiarity that he didn’t like. 

Daichi smiled, proud. “Good!”

Then his smile wobbled awkwardly. “If there’s ever anything... you want to talk about...” A big awkward hand landed on Hinata’s shoulder, and Ushijima resisted the urge to pull away. He swallowed past the discomfort. Daichi was trying to be kind, that was all. 

Blessedly, Sugawara came, laying his own hand on Daichi’s shoulder, looking much more comfortable in the motion than Daichi himself did. He smiled fondly when Daichi looked up at him. “Isn’t that my job, Daichi?”

The dark haired male relaxed visibly, sighed a huge sigh of relief. “Yeah!” He stood roughly, gripped at Sugawara’s elbow for stability like he’d stood too fast, too close to Sugawara. The two shared a moment, and Ushijima almost turned away. 

“Come on, Hinata,” Sugawara said kindly, motioned for the redhead to follow him as he smiled and walked towards the exit to the gym. 

Ushijima had no choice but to follow. 

“What’s been on your mind lately, Hinata-kun?”

Ushijima stopped a few feet from the silver haired mind reader and placed his hand on the side of the gym building to steady himself. He sank down into a squat. “Nothing,” he responded blandly. 

Sugawara sunk down to his ass, sat on the concrete, knees up and arms laid loosely over his knees. He smiled up into the blue sky. He simply waited, and Ushijima watched him in horror. This man fully intended to just sit here until Ushijima confessed. 

He didn’t want to. 

“Is it still about that-?” Sugawara asked carefully after a good five minutes of silence. Ushijima had sank down to his butt, as well, the two sitting deathly silent. 

“No,” Ushijima said, more like himself again than Hinata’s cheerfulness. He didn’t care to pretend in front of Sugawara, whether that was of his own volition or not. 

“Did you know-?” he finally said with a laugh, a dry, sad thing, tracing patterns over the rough sidewalk. 

Sugawara looked at him and smiled, but he couldn’t meet his gaze, too pure. “Yeah, I figured it out fairly quickly.”

Ushijima choked on his spit. In a squeaky voice, he croaked out, “What, was it obvious?”

Sugawara just hummed and smiled. Ushijima felt... he didn’t know anymore. Weird. Stupid Hinata. 

Then Sugawara took his small hand and smiled, pulling Ushijima closer. “It’s not a big deal, Hinata. I can see the appeal?”

Ushijima couldn’t. “Really?” he asked humorlessly. 

“Yeah! He’s handsome, and a good player, and tall and stuff.” Sugawara blushed a little. “I mean, I get it.” He made vague motions around his shoulders, raising his eyebrows. Ushijima thought of Daichi. 

“Ew,” he said mindlessly when he realized suddenly why Sugawara was so attached to Daichi. Sugawara was blushing wildly but still patting the air around his shoulders, feeling up imaginary wide shoulders, buff arms. 

“That’s not why-“ Ushijima began to say, like he was defending Hinata’s feelings, when he didn’t know the first thing about them. But it offended him to hear someone assume the kid’s feelings were so shallow. 

Sugawara turned and smiled at him, something really warm and tender. “Yeah, I know. Trust me.”

And Ushijima thought Sugawara probably did know. “Thanks,” he mumbled as he stood. “I’m going early.”

He stalked back into the gym and gathered his things. He walked from memory to his destination.

x

The rubber of tennis shoes squeaked over waxed floors, and Ushijima thought this sound was truly nostalgic, though it was the same as the sound in the Karasuno gym. But this was the turf he knew, the sight familiar, but also like he was looking in on his own life. 

There he stood, tall and awkward and not really a bad impersonation of Ushijima. Ushijima shouldn’t feel like he was trespassing like this, but yet he hid behind the doors, keeping out of sight of his teammates. 

He watched Hinata in his body jump to block a toss, thought maybe he understood a little, though it felt different to think of himself as cool than probably how Hinata saw him. It spoke of him as a man, that Hinata could be in his body and still make it look so effortless, didn’t it? 

A yell resounded through the gym and a stray ball slammed into the wall near where Ushijima stood. He froze, a deer in headlights as he watched Semi jog over. Their eyes met over a volleyball and Ushijima actually squeaked. Semi didn’t even blink, just turned and called, “Ushijima, the pipsqueak is here again.”

 _Again?_ Ushijima thought as olive eyes swiveled over to where he stood, and he froze. 

He wasn’t sure what to do. Should he step inside and greet Hinata, should he walk away? Should he just wait here and see what Hinata would do? These were the things he was thinking as he watched his own face, which had never made many expressions at all, fly through several in the matter of a few seconds. It was dizzying, but he knew this was Hinata he was seeing in himself and it made his heart beat harder in his chest. He clutched sweaty palms into Hinata’s gym shorts. He hadn’t even changed out of his volleyball uniform, and he felt suddenly ridiculous in orange and black, but Hinata had always looked good in these colors... And Hinata looked good in his body... 

He shook his head and turned; this had been a bad idea after all. He was not even a step into leaving when he heard a wild clatter behind him, shoes squeaking wildly and teammates he knew cheering on someone who wasn’t actually him. Ushijima turned and watched Hinata run towards him, and it would have been wildly amusing if it wasn’t for how devastatingly cute it was to see Hinata try to quickly maneuver such a huge body. A frown of frustration marred Ushijima’s face, and he understood that it was because Hinata’s body would have moved much better in those motions than his own did. 

He turned again and kept walking, faster now, something stirring up in him like excitement, like he wanted Hinata to catch him. It grew and grew and suddenly he was flying through the back yard of his old school like he had a devil on his tail, and he was bursting with something... -Anticipation? 

When a huge hand closed around his arm and his small body slammed to a halt, his heart stopped with it. With surprising ease for having such long limbs now, Hinata turned Ushijima around and pulled him back towards him. And then he pressed his free hand against the back side of the gym building, leaned over to breathe. He wasn’t breathing hard, but moving like that in such a huge body meant he needed a moment to reorient himself. And the whole time, he watched Ushijima, olive eyes peering at him from nearly eye level, breathing slow and steady, and Ushijima wondered if it was weird to think that this was kind sexy. 

He shut his eyes, prayed for his sanity to return. Ever since he’d read Hinata’s journal the other night, his heart had been in his throat, and he felt things he didn’t think he could. When he’d woken up from a wet dream at five in the morning, he hadn’t even questioned the warmth that settled over his body as he found his hands caressing himself, caressing everything. Hinata’s hands were small but always nice and cool against his flushed body. 

And then he’d showered in confusion and shame, but those feelings hadn’t left him all day, and even Sugawara had read him like an open book, which had never happened to him before, and Ushijima just wanted... answers. 

The longer Hinata stared at him, the redder his cheeks became. His olive eyes went a little half-lidded and glossy, and Ushijima knew he’d definitely never made _that_ expression before. It was his own face, but he still choked on his spit and felt his gut grow warm as feelings pooled. Hinata continued to stare, mesmerized. 

Ushijima finally broke eye contact, looked down at Hinata’s feet, and he watched Hinata straighten up out of the corner of his eye. He crossed his arms and stood with ease in the large body, and Ushijima too had gotten used to craning his neck to look upwards. It’s funny what certain things were so easy to grow accustomed to. 

“So you like my body?” he said lamely, motioning his head back towards his old gym. 

Hinata blinked, licked his, no, Ushijima’s lips, which was way more erotic than it was meant to be when he thought of it like that. “Yeah,” Hinata breathed shortly, voice deep, and Ushijima had nearly forgotten the sound of it. Had he always sounded like that? Maybe that explained all the girls... 

“I got used to it.”

Ushijima blinked up at Hinata. The words rang around in his skull, and he thought of how he too, had gotten used to it. Being in Hinata’s body for this long had his thoughts a mess, and he’d found himself sometimes acting like the pip squeak without thinking. Being Hinata had become easier and easier every day, and now he almost enjoyed it at times. Especially during practice, when he could feel the raw power in this small body, when he could finally understand why Hinata was so amazing, and why he should have been more amazed when he first met him. 

“Yeah, me too,” Ushijima said softly as he hugged his arms around Hinata’s slim chest, and out of the corner of his eye he saw his own body flare red in the cheeks, heard Hinata choke on a sound. 

“Do you like it, Ushijima-san?” Hinata croaked out awkwardly. Ushijima’s eyes flew up to Hinata and he quirked his eyebrow in confusion. “My body...” came the soft, clarifying whisper. 

And now Ushijima felt the body he was in react instinctively. Red showed up so well on Hinata’s pale skin, and it clawed down in waves of heat over his chest and arms. He pulled his arms up to hide, but suddenly Hinata was squatting down and pulling his hands away, staring up at Ushijima in wild awe. His eyes screamed something that Ushijima either really wanted or should reject and find disgusting: _God, I want to kiss him again._

He pulled away and grabbed for his bag, pulled out the small, black journal and pushed it to Hinata’s chest, so forceful that Hinata almost knocked back, forgetting he was bigger. He caught himself with a shift of his foot and looked down, bewildered. His hands cupped around his notebook and he slowly stood as recognition dawned. Then he looked at Ushijima, who was pretending to rearrange everything in his gym bag so he wouldn’t have to see the hope or whatever in those olive eyes. Why did Hinata’s expressions look so much better on his face than his own did? 

“You read it all, Ushijima-san?”

“You told me to!” shot back the smaller in response. He burned crimson again, cursing this small body and its shaky voice that was so easy to read. 

He didn’t expect the huge sigh of relief, the laugh. It sounded strange coming from his vocal chords, but he wanted to learn how to laugh like that when he got his body back, he thought. 

“Happy now?” he mumbled, thinking again of escaping. He turned to do so, but hands caught him again, the notebook falling to the ground. “Hey-!”

But Hinata was pulling him up, jostling him awkwardly with too long limbs, pulling him against his chest. Ushijima’s breath left him and he thought he remembered this feeling from his dream. Is this what Hinata had been talking about when he’d rambled on and on about how big Ushijima’s body was and how long and strong his arms...? 

Those long, strong arms wrapped around him and he sank into a broad chest, felt suddenly so small as Hinata covered him like a blanket. He was hot, he’d always run hotter, but it wasn’t as suffocating as he’d imagined it’d be. His eyes shuttered closed and Hinata’s body reacted naturally again, with no permission from Ushijima, as he grabbed his arms around a broad back. He thought he understood it all as his heart beat wild inside Hinata’s small chest. 

“I never told anyone, you know,” Hinata said, voice small and low. “I never thought I’d ever tell you, but when I saw your face, when I knew you’d read my journal, I suddenly wanted you to read the rest, because I knew this was the only chance I’d ever have, the only way I could tell you without saying it.”

“But why?” croaked Ushijima, voice high and whiny and dry. Somewhere along the line he’d fallen in love with the way this voice sounded when he was out of breathe, or wrapped in pleasure. “Why me, Hinata? Don’t be stupid...”

Hinata laughed, right into his ear again, and god, if the reaction Hinata’s body had to that was anything to go off of, Ushijima really wanted to learn how to make that sound. He was sure, with Hinata, he could. “I am stupid, aren’t I? But I could never help it. You were like a magnet for my heart, and I didn’t want to leave you alone.”

“Well, if it’s just my body that you wanted, you got your wish,” huffed Ushijima, suddenly angry, suddenly feeling wildly unbalanced with his emotions. He blinked rapidly as his breathing came too quick. 

The large body against his own froze for a moment, but then a warm hand began soothing over his small back and Ushijima could feel his body relax against Hinata’s again. 

“You know it wasn’t just your body, Ushijima-san...” Hinata said slowly. “I mean, I thought it was too, at first, but then I got into this body and I realized the thing I wanted the most was _you_. Because it’s just me in a bigger body, but your soul is what makes it you, is what makes this body the body that I-“

He stopped there, choked on a word he couldn’t say aloud, even now. Ushijima huffed in frustration, but he couldn’t say it either. He turned his face up, pushed away, tired of feeling like he was soaring above the clouds, thinking his heart might give out. Hinata seized the opportunity, and maybe Ushijima had known he would. 

Hinata bent down so fast, Ushijima blinked, and before he could open them again, warm lips were smooshed against his own. He reacted instantly. Hands tightened on a white shirt, his small arms pulled himself closer, and he let out a breath of relief from his nose as he sank into the kiss. Strong arms tightened, hugged him close. A breath of relief coasted over his cheek and a small laugh as Hinata pulled back a little to change the angle, to deepen the kiss. The hearty laugh tasted so good on Ushijima’s tongue, and he mindlessly licked forward to taste it again. His tongue hit instead the inside of a warm cheek, and Hinata went stiff and cried out into his mouth. Ushijima felt his mind go blank as he drew his tongue up along the inside of Hinata’s cheek. Had he always tasted like this, or was it the mix of him and Hinata? The kiss was sweet and salty, like chocolate covered pretzels or mochi ice cream. Hinata kissed him back recklessly, sloppily, but Ushijima thought he wouldn’t ask for anything else. Because this was a Hinata kiss; every action screamed of him, and suddenly it didn’t matter that he was in a different body and that body was kissing his own. It didn’t matter, because it was just him and Hinata, just the two of them, and Ushijima wondered how long he’d actually liked Hinata for, cause suddenly he didn’t think it had only been a few days. 

Small hands clutched around a thick neck, and Hinata tightened his arms, stood up suddenly. Ushijima lost his breath. He was tall again, but now it felt suddenly dizzying, and he clutched tighter at Hinata, kissed him desperately like that would make the breathlessness go away. A large hand slid down over his thighs and parted his legs, pulled them around his waist, and Ushijima locked them around his back. He could feel something just below him, hard and hot, but he ignored it, wanted only to keep kissing Hinata. 

But Hinata suddenly pulled back and husked, “Sorry, sorry,” even as his hands tightened on Ushijima, one on his thigh and the other around his back. 

Ushijima shook his head, pressed their foreheads together. Olive eyes snapped open and up to his, a little wet and lit with desire. Ushijima imagined he looked like that when he played. He’d certainly seen the expression on Hinata’s face when the two had faced off on the court. It sent a chill coursing through his body. 

“Don’t... do that,” he said, mind still messy with lightheaded feelings. 

“What?” Hinata asked breathlessly. “Kiss you?”

Ushijima shook his head, and Hinata pursed his lips as Ushijima tilted his head and breathed over his cheek. 

“Apologize?” he whispered. 

“Yeah, that,” breathed Ushijima. He’d never thought Hinata would be the well-spoken, clearheaded one. 

Hinata blinked though, went silent. He didn’t obey Ushijima’s mental commands to kiss him again. Ushijima pulled back with an irritated huff, feeling very unlike himself, but he knew this stubbornness and annoyance was his own. He just hadn’t imagined he’d ever be so possessive. 

“I like this body, too, you know,” he said in a rush of words. He blinked against tears of frustration. He couldn’t believe he had to even say it. “I like- I like you, too, you know-!” The sentence had started strong but now he had to force out the last syllables on a breathless gasp. 

Hinata went warm under his hands and chest. His eyes went all gooey and his face went soft. He was smiling, big, bigger by the second. 

“I like you so much, Ushijima!” he practically shouted, and Ushijima hushed him in horror. He giggled and said it again anyways, a little softer at least, but with no less conviction. 

“I get it!” yelped Ushijima. He was getting more embarrassed by the minute. “Now let me down-“

But Hinata’s arms only tightened, and he pulled Ushijima back to him, back to his lips. Eyes fluttered shut and Ushijima surrendered. _Holy shit..._ was his last coherent thought. 

He felt lighter than air when Hinata finally set him down, when he roughed up his hair and fixed his uniform for Ushijima. He too looked a mess, but Ushijima couldn’t find the strength to stretch up and fix it. Instead, he watched Hinata lean back and comb out his hair, his lips a little red and this smile on them that was soft and warm and tender. The last thing Ushijima had to worry about was Hinata’s mussed uniform. He didn’t even recognize the person in front of him anymore, even though he’d worn that face since he was born. 

“Don’t write your feelings in journals anymore,” Ushijima huffed, trying to distract from how embarrassed he was getting as he realized what had just happened. Hinata giggled at the anger in his voice, beamed down at Ushijima. Hazel eyes refused to meet Hinata’s. 

“I’ll tell them directly to you now,” Hinata said with a cheeky grin.

“No-!” Ushijima began, but his blush left the denial unconvincing. 

Hinata bent down and pressed a kiss to Ushijima’s cheek. He breathed his name out over it, a warm rush of air and feelings. Ushijima turned away and shut his eyes. 

“Your parents will be gone tonight,” Hinata said slowly. “Come home with me?” His voice was hopeful, beautiful, his eyes sparkling like stars. 

Ushijima couldn’t do anything but nod stiffly. “I’ll... come over.”

And then he clutched at his bag and ran. 

He shut the front door to Hinata’s house and sank against it, finally catching his breath. 

x

His hand trembled as he lifted it to knock. It felt odd standing at his own family’s front door, knocking to be let in. But his mind was way more focused on what he was here for. He rapped short, once, waited with a hovered hand, knowing he’d have to knock again with that weak attempt. The air outside was cold on his damp hair. He’d spent too long in the shower maybe; he felt lightheaded. 

He’d just summoned up the courage to knock again when the door opened wide and he nearly knocked on Hinata’s chest. He froze awkwardly, and Hinata looked down at his hand with a toothy grin. He grabbed it and tugged Ushijima inside. 

Ushijima froze there in the entry way, looking wide around his home. It looked... odd from this low angle. He carefully squatted down to tug off his sneakers. “My parents aren’t home?” he asked in slight disbelief. 

“I convinced them to go on a date, I guess,” said Hinata cheekily. “Let me tell you, your parents have been the hardest to fool.”

Ushijima stared at him and blinked, not even surprised. “For me, it was your friends.”

Hinata laughed. He didn’t look surprised either. “Especially Kageyama and Sugawara, right?”

Ushijima nodded. He still stood awkwardly in the entry way, shoeless. He scrunched his toes in his colorful socks, actually scared.

“Well...” Hinata said slowly, reaching for Ushijima’s hand. “Welcome home, Ushijima-san.”

Ushijima blinked wide and shocked. It almost made him want to cry. He wished it were his parents saying it, but somehow this was good too. He nodded stiffly, Hinata tugging on his hand. “I’m home.”

“So, are you gonna show me your room?” Hinata asked, suddenly quiet. “Unless- are you hungry?”

Ushijima glanced at the kitchen as he stepped inside his home, past the entryway. “No,” he said softly, his gaze slowly flitting back to Hinata’s. “My room...”

Hinata just smiled at him, nodded. His hand was cool inside Ushijima’s too-warm one. He spread his fingers and pushed his hand down further, intertwined their fingers together. “Come on, Ushijima-san, I want to see your room.”

Ushijima took one step forward, slow and cautious, but despite being in a different body, he was home. It felt so familiar that it was immediately comforting. He’d never imagined he could get so homesick. The next steps he took were sure and fast, his little body dragging along Hinata’s big one. He heard a small giggle as Hinata stumbled after him. 

It felt so... weird. But not in a way that he disliked. No, he kind of... did. He kind of really did. Hinata’s hand in his... or his hand in Hinata’s... whichever way it was, it felt really nice, and maybe he wasn’t really to terms with his feelings yet, because they were so new (to him), but he couldn’t deny that this was really nice, and maybe he’d been annoyed at first, but he hadn’t even thought of how to get back his body since, and now he wondered if maybe this would just be... okay. 

His room was fairly neat, but he could tell it was the kind of neat where a messy person had cleaned before a guest, and not his tidy, everyday neat. But it made him smile either way. The black journal lay on his bedside table, the only thing that was really different. He stopped in the middle of his room and slowly turned, looked up at Hinata through long, orange lashes. 

“This is my room, Hinata.”

Hinata looked around like he’d never been here before, eyes sparkling, and Ushijima felt his heart tilt and stir in his chest, weightless and tipsy in his rib cage. It was himself he was staring at, so why was his heart going so crazy? He knew exactly why: the face didn’t really matter, because he could only see Hinata anyways. His soul, his essence, it leaked through the cracks of Ushijima’s skin, and it was radiant and beautiful. He wanted to hug all of Hinata to himself, but he was too small, damnit. He glanced around and then slowly moved to his bed, still pulling Hinata along. The other blinked at him in surprise, watching. 

Ushijima apologized to his mother under his skin, and then he stepped up onto his bed, turning on his sheets. Now they were about the same height; his heart fluttered wildly in his chest, and he tugged on Hinata’s hand. Hinata blinked at him, confused. Ushijima stepped to the edge of the bed and tugged again, using his legs this time, and finally the tall tower that was Hinata moved. He fell softly against Ushijima, fell into his arms. Ushijima instantly forsaked hand-holding for body-hugging, and god, it felt... good. If he was stuck in Hinata’s body, he’d make sure from now on to drink more milk. As long as he grew about as tall as his former body... he turned his face in and sniffed at Hinata. Yeah, he could be okay with this. 

Hinata didn’t hesitate to hug him back, to smoosh Ushijima against him. The solidity of him, the strength and warmth, the weight even, it was all so damn nice. Ushijima closed his eyes and settled against it. He’d never imagined that anyone could make him so soft like putty, but Hinata was something purely magic, so he wasn’t all too shocked after all. 

When he felt the silence settle in around them, and when it became a little too awkward, he pulled away, climbed down and sat down on his bed, feeling the familiar shift of the mattress, the feel of his comforter. He gripped it between his fingers. Then he sank down with a deep sigh and pulled his pillow to his body. 

_It smells like him, somehow._ Even though Hinata was in his body, even though nothing had really changed, his pillow and sheets smelled distinctly like something he could only relate to Hinata. Thinking back, his own body too had changed scents a little. Did Hinata’s body smell like him? Did Hinata like it? He buried his face into the pillow. He didn’t look as he felt the bed shift beside him, didn’t move as a hand started carding through his hair. He closed his eyes and let the scent and the head rubs soothe him. 

“Hey, Ushijima,” Hinata began slowly. The bed shifted again, and suddenly Hinata felt much closer, much warmer. “Hey,” he whispered again as he waited. 

Ushijima lowered the pillow and nearly yelped when he saw Hinata laying beside him, so close. 

“Does it bother you?” Hinata asked kindly. Ushijima raised a confused eyebrow. “I mean, that it’s your body. That I’m in it. That I’m in your home, pretending to be you.”

Ushijima blinked, confused. “It’s the same for you.”

“Yeah, but I mean, this is kinda like a miracle for me, so I’m not complaining, cause of my feelings and stuff, but you-“

Ushijima pressed his pillow to his face again, his heart beating so fast. He mumbled into his pillow, unintelligible to Hinata or even himself. 

“Huh?” Hinata said ineloquently as he tugged at the pillow. 

Ushijima lifted his mouth away a little. “Would it be really weird if I said it doesn’t, not really. That I... don’t mind as much as I should.”

Hinata made a confused noise, maybe already forgetting his first question. Ushijima sat up, using the confusion to his advantage to be embarrassingly honest. He tugged at his shirt, the one he wore today, and frowned. “I mean, your body is small and not really much to look at to other people, and I have to admit I wasn’t impressed at first either. But then I thought of how... this is your body, and how it’s so different, and how it would feel so nice to hug you, and how you felt things about my body and I thought I... understood those feelings. I don’t know if it was because I was in you, but I felt myself thinking it would be nice too, and then I touched your body and I felt you and I thought... that it was nice. Really nice... And it’s a little weird to look at you and see me but I also don’t really recognize myself and I can’t help but think that I look so nice when you smile with my face on-“ Ushijima paused, took a slow, deep breath, shook. At some point Hinata’s eyes had gone wide, but he couldn’t look. “So, no, I don’t really... mind. I don’t mind.”

Hinata sat up now too, showing off his height again, or Ushijima’s, or whatever. It was hard to distinguish anymore, who was who. “Ushijima, I... want to be clear.”

Hazel eyes flicked nervously to Hinata’s, but he just smiled and Ushijima was thinking again that it was such a nice smile. 

“Ushijima, I really, really like you. I like you, like you. Want-you-to-be-my-boyfriend like you. And even though you’ve got my face, I’m only falling more for you everyday. And I want to kiss you, and hold your hand, and hug you all the time...”

Ushijima swallowed, feelings threatening to rise up, to choke him. “Hinata,” he choked. _Kiss me, idiot, kiss me now!_ “I- yeah.” He nodded. He couldn’t think of the right words, could only think he wanted to feel Hinata kiss him again, hold him again. “Me too,” he choked out somehow, not even knowing what he was saying, lost in a sea of emotions, “I... like you. So much.”

“Ushijima-“ Hinata was trying to say, but it was breathless and got cut off by lips crashing together. It was a hungry, reckless kind of kiss, and Ushijima was pulled into Hinata’s lap and towards him, neck craning and back bending, but he loved it. “Ushi, please,” Hinata was panting between kisses, against Ushijima’s lips. “Gooutwithmeplease-“

Ushijima could only hug him and kiss and try to catch breaths here and there. He clutched at Hinata with tiny hands, felt how small he was compared to his own body, to Hinata, who was larger than life, who had probably never needed a big body to be a bigger man than Ushijima. 

“Hinata-“

“God, call me Shouyo, please. Ushijima-“

Ushijima inhaled a glob of spit that he wasn’t sure who it belonged to, choked for a moment. “Shouyo-!” he croaked out, gripped tighter. Hinata slid atop him as they landed backwards on the bed, and he crowded over Ushijima’s small body, seemed to want to devour him, to claim. 

“It’s not weird?” asked Ushijima as he pushed back, suddenly scared, but Hinata was already taking off his clothes with expert hands that knew these jeans and shirt very well. Ushijima gripped at his own shirt that Hinata wore, debated hard about ripping it off, blinked to try to clear the haze of lust over his vision. Hinata looked to be glowing. 

“No? I mean, yeah, but no- fuck if I care it’s weird.” Hinata was breathless. “I just... want-“ He groaned then, a deep, sexy thing, and Ushijima curled up his back and shivered. 

“Okay, fine, whatever, just hurry-!” He couldn’t care less anymore. Talking was a waste of time. He tugged at Hinata’s shirt, wanted to claw it off. Hinata had to help him in the end, but Ushijima was clinging to him again as soon as it was gone. “Hinata-!” he cried out desperately. 

He knew what his cock looked like, what it felt like, how hot it was. He’d only known that cock until a few days ago, but he barely recognized it now. It was swollen to max, red and leaking, and it sprang out like a prisoner from Alcatraz as Hinata fumbled off his jeans and boxer briefs. Ushijima yelped and reached down in shock, pulling his briefs back up his body. His cheeks went crimson and his heart was in his throat. 

“What? It’s your-“

“That’s not mine! It’s never looked so-“ He waved his hands frantically in the air. What, big, red, leaky... tasty? He yelped again; how could he think that?!

“I swear it’s yours,” said Hinata as he tried to remove his underwear again. Ushijima yelped nonsense and bounced to his side to curl up, covering his face. “Hinata-!” he cried out.

“What’s wrong?!” yelled Hinata back in panic. 

“You- you-!” He couldn’t say it though. Couldn’t say that his body ached for it. Fuck, this was _weird_!! 

Hinata was pulling at him, worried. “Ushijima, baby, please-“

Ushijima shrieked again. He wanted to die as his body shook with desire and lust, as his own cock _leaked_. “Stop doing that-!”

“What?!” yelled Hinata, exasperated. “What am I doing?!”

“You’re being sexy! Stop being so sexy-!” Ushijima yelped again as he felt a hot cock press to his thigh. “ _Who gave you permission!_ ” he screamed in a screechy voice. 

If he expected a lash out in return, he got only silence. Hinata was still pulling at him, trying to get him to uncurl, but he shook his head and locked his limbs. And then Hinata started sucking at his skin. He uncurled and yelled, but then it was too late. 

Lips closed over his, and it was blinding and hot and over too soon. He gaped like a fish out of water. “You-!” Hinata yelled. “You’re the one who’s making me like this, so it’s you-!”

Ushijima yelped, sobbed aloud. He grabbed at Hinata, pulled him against himself. “Shouyo, this isn’t fair. I’m not right.”

“Why, what’s wrong?” 

“Because I want you so bad-!”

Hinata froze, actually slowed his breathing down. Then he laughed. “Really?” A giggle. “Isn’t that... good?”

“No!” mourned Ushijima, tossing his head back. When he saw Hinata, he whimpered out a meek, “Yes...!”

Hinata kissed him again. 

“You can fuck me if it makes it less weird-“

But Ushijima shook his head, his whole upper body quaking in the movement. 

“Ushijima-“

“Call me baby again. Or Wakatoshi.” Ushijima shivered, ordered fiercely, “Say it!”

“Wakatoshi... baby doll...”

Ushijima screamed out his looming sexual frustration. “Hurry, Shouyo!”

Hinata dove atop him, fingers slicked up with his own saliva. With strong arms, he pulled Ushijima’s legs apart, nearly pulled him half off the mattress in his excitement. Ushijima watched with wide eyes, as Hinata held him up easily with one arm under his waist, his small legs dangling over impressive shoulders, and he felt something wet caress between his ass cheeks. He wasn’t even really sure if he was ready to bottom, but this body begged for it, and he wasn’t about to try to wrestle his own big body around to fuck him. Whatever his mind thought of what was happening, he let his body command the flow. He squeezed his eyes as he felt a tell-tale press against his asshole, and then a gasp as a wet fingertip slid in, but there wasn’t any searing pain, or great discomfort. It felt a little strange; Hinata was watching him, and the moment his face relaxed, he pressed in deeper, and Ushijima had almost forgotten how long and thick his own fingers were. He opened his mouth, but the sound he’d been thinking to make came out as a high squeal instead. His eyes slammed open and he turned bright red, but Hinata was just smiling wide and sweet at him, his finger not stopping in caressing Ushijima’s insides. It was almost like... he knew it already. Ushijima’s eyes went wide and he clutched at Hinata’s arms. 

“You-!” he hushed out in shock.

Hinata smiled, winked. He leaned in closer, warm against Ushijima as he continued to find all the right spots inside him, Ushijima gasping high and breathless, quiet. The hand at the small of his back moved up a little, bumped over a knobby spine like he was handling china. “Leave it all to me, Toshi,” he whispered with hot breath directly into Ushijima’s ear, and then he licked at it, and Ushijima let out another of those embarrassing sounds. He grabbed around Hinata’s neck and pulled him close. He craved feeling his chest against Hinata’s. He hummed as long fingers continued to open him up, two now, working to make him fall apart. A tongue slipped out along his ear, along the edge of it, his lobe, whispering illegally sweet things. Ushijima didn’t even realize he was crying until they streamed down his temples. Hinata looked at them, kissed him. “Okay?” he husked in concern, and Ushijima fell back on his pillow. 

“I don’t know, Hinata, you tell me.” He diverted his eyes and pressed at his gut, where he could feel the heat growing intensely. His cock stood at high attention, dripping like a leaky faucet, and it was embarrassing, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Hinata smiled softly, pulled back a little. His face scrunched up in concentration and his fingers moved carefully, feeling their way forward. Then they stopped and his face lit into a smile. “You tell me, darling.”

Intense pleasure shot through Ushijima’s tiny body as two fingers pressed up into something that lit sparks in his brain. He knocked his head back, felt his mouth open, but no sounds came. Only a choked off cry at the end. He shook on his bed, but Hinata wasn’t done, and Ushijima was crying again. 

“Shouyo-Shou-Shouuu~” His hands flailed in the air for purchase on something. He caught short, brown hair in his fingers and gripped it tight. Hinata froze and his back arched back, a breathless gasp pushing it off his throat. Ushijima stared up at him with wide eyes.

When Shouyo had calmed down and he could look at Ushijima again, the other asked breathlessly, “Was that something you liked, or me?”

“I think...” whispered Hinata, “you like that.”

Ushijima carefully pulled again and Hinata shuttered his eyes and hummed, hips rolling against Ushijima’s ass. He pulled a little harder and Hinata gave a small moan of pleasure. 

“Shouyo,” Ushijima warned, vision going hazy again with rotten desire. “Do you have condoms?”

Hinata blinked. “I think the better question is, do you?” He waved around Ushijima’s room. 

“I don’t...” frowned Ushijima, pulling away from Hinata. 

“It’s okay!” gasped Hinata, quick to grab him and pull him back. His eyes were wide with panic, and Ushijima could feel it in himself too, his little body not pleased with his choice to pull away. “We don’t have to- I don’t have to go in- We can just, together...” He reached forward and carefully ran a finger up Ushijima’s shaft. The other shivered, took his hand. 

“But I want-“ He bit hard at his lip; he couldn’t believe this was him, but he couldn’t deny that Hinata’s fingers had pulled him to pieces, and he really wanted to see how much more his cock would do... It felt unbelievable. Two weeks ago, he wouldn’t have ever believed it. Even now, he didn’t truly feel like himself, but not in a bad way. He pulled at Hinata, at his neck, wanted him close just so the space between them didn’t feel like loneliness and regret. Chests pressed together and Ushijima hugged him tightly. “I know this is crazy, Hinata. Two weeks ago I couldn’t have even imagined liking someone so much, let alone a guy, let alone him being in my body, let alone letting him... inside.” He hugged tighter, wanting to make sure Hinata heard but wanting him to not see how red Ushijima’s face was. “Let alone falling in love with him regardless of all of that.”

Hinata gasped softly. 

“I don’t know why, but I want you inside me, Hinata. It’s your body, but I want-“ He swallowed harshly. He couldn’t say it again. Couldn’t voice it as his own want; it was easier when he thought of it as Hinata’s, but maybe for now, he and Hinata’s desires were the same. “So if it’s okay with you-“

Hinata pushed hard away from him, wanted to look him in the eyes. He kissed Ushijima sweetly, caressed his cheek. Then Hinata pulled back and laughed. “Is it crazy that when I look at you in my body, all I see is you. Your stubbornness and your pride and your miniature expressions. I can’t even recognize myself anymore. All I see is you, Wakatoshi, the man I love. And I want to kiss you and hug you, lick you all over, make you mine. I want to make love to you.” He breathed slow, olive eyes locked on hazel ones. “If it’s all right with you, even if it’s like this forever or we figure out how to change back, I want to make love to you forever.”

Ushijima went white and then laughed out a short little, shocked thing. “Forever-? Hinata, we’re barely-“

“I know, but I know how I feel.” He looked so earnest. He grabbed Ushijima’s small hand and pressed it to his warm chest. Fingers tightened around a pectoral. 

Ushijima could feel his heart beating. It was hammering in that chest, just like it was in his own. He squeezed his eyes shut. “You’ve got to work out a lot to maintain-“

Hinata laughed. “I promise. You can come with me if you like.” Then he kissed Ushijima’s lips softly. “You’ve got to jump a lot to keep my legs in good shape.”

“Of course, stupid!” Ushijima cried out. Hinata laughed into his mouth and kissed him breathless this time. 

“So-“ he asked eagerly when he pulled back, olive eyes bright and expectant. 

“I already said I was fine with it,” mumbled Ushijima, embarrassed by how cute Hinata was. 

“Sure?” asked Hinata even as he began arranging the two of them. He pulled Ushijima up his thighs, grabbed hold of his legs, stared over his prize and smiled wide. Ushijima hoped he’d be able to smile like that one day, whichever body he was in. He felt it in his heart and soul, but he couldn’t get it past trembling lips and watering eyes. 

“Yes, dumb ass!”

Hinata giggled. “Darling, that’s not a nice thing to call your boyfriend~”

“Boyfriend...” Ushijima repeated, the word sending warmth over him, a shock to his system. He reached up for Hinata, blinking wide. 

“Yes, baby, that’s me,” Hinata cooed down at him, his voice low and sexy. Ushijima shivered. He wanted to hear those words in Hinata’s voice. 

“Come on,” he whispered, too quietly, trying to make his voice go low too. “Baby...” 

Hinata froze with wide eyes and then giggled. He leaned down, warm over Ushijima again. “Say it again, Toshi.” 

“B-baby. Please...”

Hinata hummed, low and sultry, and Ushijima felt the vibrations of it against his chest. He choked out a moan. 

“Cuteness,” Hinata hummed with a giggle. “Can’t even believe how cute you are right now.” His hand was moving near Ushijima’s ass, but the words distracted him too much to focus. He wasn’t prepared at all when Hinata pressed inside.

“Hinata!” he screamed, scratching at his broad back. He gasped. 

“Sorry, love bug. Don’t know which you’re upset about, but I can’t help either one-“

Ushijima beat at his back, weak as it was. His eyes were leaking again, and so was his cock as it bounced against his heaving stomach. 

“I’m not- cute-!” he finally managed to cry out, but Hinata was pushing in deeper and shushing him softly. 

He laughed. “That’s where you’re so incredibly wrong, Toshi. You’re so cute it’s crazy.”

“You’re crazy-!” Ushijima gasped.

“Yeah-!” laughed Hinata. “For you!” He pressed his face into Ushijima’s neck and laughed, his hips rolling ever forward. Ushijima couldn’t breathe. Pleasure and an intense fullness stole his breath away. He clung to Hinata. 

The only thing he never thought was that this was a mistake. He thought a lot of things as his large cock slid inside Hinata’s tiny ass. No amount of stretching could have prepared him, and it was painful, yeah. But he never once thought he’d chosen wrong. When Hinata was fully inside and he relaxed a little atop Ushijima, when there was only the throb of his fullness and the wash of his emotions, Ushijima looked up at Hinata and he thought he finally understood. 

It wasn’t a mistake, because their positions didn’t matter, not now. This was their first, together or ever, and they were sharing that with each other, because what they felt, whether it was a feeling developed over months or something that had bloomed suddenly in the past week, it was real. Ushijima couldn’t even explain how he knew it was; it just was. 

Because if it wasn’t real, this would have never happened in a million years, and he wouldn’t feel so happy about it either. He pulled Hinata’s hand to his own chest and let him feel his own thundering heart. 

“You did that,” he scolded lightly, smiling. Hinata blinked at his face, at his chest. 

“Toshi, you’re...” A single tear escaped his eye. “So... beautiful.”

He didn’t even have the energy to deny it when Hinata looked like every fiber of his being believed those words. 

He blushed. “Idiot,” he whispered. And then, “Kiss me.”

Ushijima didn’t have words to explain this, he only had what he felt, as he couldn’t put that into words. But it was good, and warm, and Hinata was sweet and wonderful. Fireworks lit off in his mind when he came, and he felt Hinata fill him too. 

They lay curled together in his messed up sheets, but for once he couldn’t bring himself to mind the mess. Because he lay against the chest of the man he loved, the man who was usually small and a little wild, but was always kind and well-intentioned, had always silently been watching Ushijima, even when he didn’t know it at all. 

“Toshi, I’m gonna go get something to clean you off,” Hinata said softly as he stood. He walked into the bathroom and Ushijima watched him move. There was an easy litheness to the way Hinata moved in his body. He couldn’t help but smile and think, _Shouyo, you’re the one who’s beautiful._

Hinata came back and he never even had time to react. All he saw was Hinata’s eyes go wide, and then a looming shadow, and a sharp pain as two hard heads knocked together. Deja vu.

_Curse your clumsiness... Hinata..._

When he came to again, he opened his eyes, looked down. A beautiful angel lay curled up on his bed, bright red hair like a halo splayed around his face. Light freckles dusted rosy cheeks. Ushijima reached forward, and he’d almost forgotten how long and heavy his own arms were. Thick, awkward fingers stroked over a soft, soft cheek. 

And he smiled, so wide he felt his whole face creak. Hazel eyes fluttered open, long orange lashes crowning his pretty eyes, and Hinata focused in on him. “Oh,” he whispered as his face dawned with realization, as he looked up at Ushijima. 

He reached forward with small, thin fingers, touched at Ushijima’s cheek. Tears came so fast it shocked Ushijima. 

“You’re smiling-!” husked Hinata in disbelief. “It’s-“ He blinked away his tears, grabbed up at Ushijima’s face. “It’s so beautiful, Toshi-!”

And then he was really sobbing, and Ushijima’s automatic reaction was to panic. But then he remembered. He remembered that he’d cried a lot too, and it hadn’t always been because he was sad or upset. Happy tears existed. So instead he listened to his heart, remembered what he wanted, what he loved. He scooped Hinata up into his arms and pulled him to his chest, cradled him. Hinata gasped, eyes opening wide, and he grabbed at Ushijima’s neck. “Oh, this-“ he whispered breathlessly. He was crying again. 

“Are you happy, Shouyo?” Ushijima whispered softly, looking down at his beautiful boy. He wanted to kiss him, to feel what kissing _him_ was like. 

“So happy-!” Hinata choked out, grabbing around Ushijima’s neck, holding him close. “I never imagined that I’d get to feel you holding me. I only ever dreamed-“

And then Ushijima kissed him, because he couldn’t stand it any longer at all. Not when his boyfriend was this insanely adorable. Not when his own feelings were bubbling over.

“Shouyo, I-“ he pulled back, took stock of what he held in his arms, so precious. “Baby, I-“

Hinata nodded, cupped his face. He brought their foreheads together and husked, “Me, too, cuteness.”

“I’m not-“

But Hinata just laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound. “You are so cute, Toshi. Especially your smile...”

And Ushijima couldn’t help it. He smiled again, and Hinata stared at him in wonder. 

“It was this easy, huh,” Ushijima whispered, looking down at Hinata back in his own body. 

Hazel eyes blinked at him. “Do you wish we’d tried to change back sooner?”

Ushijima pursed his lips, but his heart told him he didn’t really have to think about it. “No,” he answered easily. “No, this was good.”

And then he turned and walked Hinata into the bathroom, held him as he filled the tub. He washed his body off carefully, soaped him up and cleaned him out, and then he carried his tiny boyfriend to the bath, stepped inside and sat them down together. Hinata turned and hugged him close. 

“Was it good?” he asked so quietly that Ushijima barely heard it. 

He thought for a long while, and then he leaned back and smiled up at Hinata. “I had fun.”

Hinata went bright red and he ducked his head down, but Ushijima was quick to pull his chin up and pull Hinata against his chest. 

“This,” he whispered as he felt Hinata curl up small against him, as he rubbed a hand over his soft, freckled skin, over his slim frame. “This is still the best, though.”

And he smiled again. It was easy with Hinata. It didn’t have to be so complicated. Whatever they looked like, their hearts were the same, and it was easy when you followed what you felt there. 

“I love you, Shouyo,” he said against beautiful red hair. 

“I love you too,” hushed Hinata as Ushijima felt his tears again, as he pressed closer to his chest. Ushijima hugged him tight. He leaned forward, Hinata looking up.

“Kiss me?” whispered a tiny, little voice, a small, hopeful smile. Ushijima easily obliged. 

Hinata tasted like sweetness and love, and his lips were soft and small. Ushijima couldn’t get enough, didn’t think he ever would. 

He was glad, that everything that had happened had happened. He would never complain about it, because it had brought him the greatest gift ever.

Love. 

And Hinata Shouyo.


End file.
